


Just Desserts

by vetiverite



Series: Les Enfants Gâtés [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 17th Century, Ancien Regime AU, Banter, Bickering, Chastisement, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Do Not Mess With Prince Fili's Sugar Supply, Extremely Fancy Cock Rings, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, Petits-Fours, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Spanking, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverite/pseuds/vetiverite
Summary: Stealing a Prince's tasty treats is no fair.  Retribution is swift and delicious.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Les Enfants Gâtés [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200584
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bingo prompt: "Spanking/Caning/Whipping".

**_RECIPE FOR GETTING EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT  
_ ** _**by Kíli, Vicomte de Quilhan-Vidourle**_

 _One: Order your love a new riding crop. The one with the knobbed obsidian handle was_ most _attractive._

 _Two: Order your love a basket of his favorite_ petits-fours aux pétales de roses confites.

_Three: Make sure he sees the petits-fours when they arrive, then whisk them away the moment he turns his back._

_Four: Devour every single one of the petits-fours yourself, making certain that he catches you in the joyful act of nibbling on the very last one._

_Five: While he fumes at your antics, have the servants deliver the riding crop to his chambers._

_Six: Let sweet vengeance take its course._

____________

_You little shit._

Philippe-Marie Roland d’Or, Prince de la Nièvre, stood quaking with rage in the doorway of the _orangerie_. There, lolling on a silk cushion amid the oleanders, the Vicomte de Quilhan-Vidourle was about to scarf the last of the petits-fours.

 _Oh! Mon chaton!_ the glutton sang, not even trying to look penitent. _You seem perhaps a little flustered—are you unwell?_

CRACK! went the high red-lacquered heel of Fíli’s court shoe as he stamped the marble floor. _Those treats were_ mine _, Kili— MINE!_ he bellowed.

 _I know, my love,_ the other man cooed, bringing the pastry closer to his lips. _I gave them to you._

 _I did not even get to eat_ one! 

Kíli slowly extended his wicked pink tongue and touched the very tip of it to the pale green icing. _Dibs_ , he whispered. _Je suis désolé._

Fíli’s handsome features smoothed into a pleasant expression dangerously at odds with his poisonous tone. _You WILL be sorry, I promise you._

 _I doubt it,_ Kíli said with his mouth full. _You always find a way to show me mercy. Perhaps you’ll see fit to let me off the hook?_

The point at which their stares met and clashed could well have given birth to a dozen thunderstorms.

 _My chamber; five minutes,_ commanded Fíli.

 _Ten,_ replied Kíli. _I have to get these crumbs off my vest. You know that butter leaves a lasting stain._

____________

**_RECIPE FOR GETTING EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT  
by _ _Fíli, Prince de la Nièvre_ **

_One: Commission the ring, to be carven whole out of an enormous, flawless emerald. They’re not_ that _hard to find._

 _Two: Let drop in casual conversation that you adore_ petits-fours aux pétales de roses confites _best of all delicacies in the world. Mention it again and again, apropos of nothing, whenever your love is in earshot. Really sell it._

_Three: Bribe the servants to tell you when your love places the patisserie order. Double it._

_Four: Estimate how much_ huile d’amour _you will need in the bedchamber. Double it._

_Five: Have your valet test the strength of the satin ropes._

_Six: Propose._

____________

_You little shit!_

Kneeling in the center of the bed – wrists bound securely with thick satin cords suspended from the pinnacle of the bed canopy – a furious Kíli twisted to glare daggers at his tormentor.

Brand-new riding crop in one hand, half-eaten petit-four in the other, a beaming Fíli licked his lips. _What?_ he protested. _I knew you’d be greedy, mon cher gourmand. I merely planned ahead. Knees apart, now!_ He flicked at the back of Kíli’s straining thighs with the crop, admiring the satisfying sound of the flat leather popper making contact with his lover’s skin. Delighted, he tossed the last candied rose petal into his mouth and sucked the crystallized sugar from his fingers.

 _This is most unjust,_ moaned Kíli. _You secretly had your_ own _supply of petits-fours, and you knew it all along, so you’re essentially punishing_ me _for nothing—and with the gift that_ I _gave you!_

 _It really is beautiful. I do admire the craftsmanship, particularly on the handle._ Fíli turned the crop around to take a closer look at it. Black and glistening, eight inches long with a slight curve, its most prominent feature was the smooth knob at its terminal, the size and shape of a ripe damascene plum.

 _I see now why you admired it, too,_ Fíli added softly. _If you’re very good and take your comeuppance gracefully, we both know where I’ll put it._

Kíli gasped and struggled, prompting Fíli to deal him several smart wallops across his buttocks, forcing a squeal of fury from his throat. 

All of this was, of course, for show. There was nothing the Vicomte de Quilhan-Vidourle loved more than a good lashing. Was it not he who had stripped himself bare for it? Had he not willingly held out his wrists to be fettered? And now, as Fíli once more nudged his knees wider, he obeyed with alacrity—going so far as to raise up his rump in blatant invitation.

 _Think not that I neglect you when it comes to gifts,_ Fíli smirked, caressing the sensitive red marks left by the popper. _I have one for you this very moment! I suppose I ought to give it to you before you become too…_ overwrought _to receive it in the proper spirit of gratitude._

So saying, he climbed across the bed and delved into its mountain of pillows, emerging with a pink velvet box which he flipped open with a flourish before his lover’s eyes.

Kíli, who had been holding his breath, let it all out in a coo of rapture. _Is that…?_

_It is._

_For me?_

_For you._

_You truly mean it?_

Bien sûr.

_Will you put it on me now?_

_I will._ And with that, Fíli plucked the emerald cock ring out of its white velvet bed and made an honest man of his Vicomte.

 _Are you comfortable, my sweet?_ he inquired. _Will it be quite snug enough when you reach the zenith of your power?_

 _There is only one way to know,_ Kíli purred, thrusting his hips to savor the feel of it. _I hope you will be amenable to testing it, though I think you may find yourself taken to task. Once I start, your gift will keep me from squandering my vital energies for a good while longer than you’re used to._

The response was a single swift lash upon the ass. _I will be the one who decides when we start—and when you’ll finish._

 _You’re cruel._ In contrast to his accusation, Kíli’s tone was husky and pleading. 

_Am I?_ Fíli considered it, biting his lip. Ever the benevolent ruler, he decided to show his lover a morsel of princely kindness— first stroking the cleft of his buttocks with the tip of the crop, then zeroing in on a certain spot with the cool, smooth crop handle, spiraling it gently inward until Kíli let out a piteous whimper.

 _My love,_ Fíli said. _Listen to me. I’m going to give you what you deserve now. When I’m done, I will let you loose, and you’ll fuck me with that monstrous cock until I see stars. And when_ you’re _done, I’m going to lay you back and tease you with my tongue until you beg for release. And you shall have it-- all that you desire, and more._

A ragged whisper: _Do you promise?_

Fíli chuckled and kissed his victim. _Après fessée, mon trésor._


End file.
